


game over

by gumdroppy



Series: he looks just like her [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Grooming, M/M, Yandere, kaldur is pushy, uhhh barts first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdroppy/pseuds/gumdroppy
Summary: kaldur wants to teach bart about something a little bit adult. bart's not so sure.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kaldur'ahm
Series: he looks just like her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	game over

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVED.

Jump. Left. Hold. Jump. Jump, jump, jump-- he loses another life. His nose scrunches up in concentration, carefully contained frustration. He’s been on this level for too long. He’s getting sick of it, getting antsy, he wants it to be over so he can move on to the next one, and inevitably grow sick of that one too.

Bart isn’t very good at video games.

He does them too fast, he’s always rushing, and he trips over himself like he’s going lightspeed with his shoes untied-- something he’s done before-- and he can’t ever get the timing right. It’s endlessly frustrating. But a lot of the time it’s the only thing he can occupy himself with that doesn’t disturb others, like the jackrabbit foot-tapping that drives Jaime Reyes crazy, the way he finds himself mumbling in a jumbled, super-sped mess without even meaning to. The way he bounces in his seat until Wally shakes him and begs him to stop. Even now, his leg is bouncing restlessly, but it’s objectively more subdued than he is without a screen to glue his eyes to.

Jump. Left-- he loses another life. He bites his lip.

He’s not very good at video games. He doesn’t even really like them that much, on their own. They’re just a good brain pacifier. Enough stimulation to keep him held still.

Jump. Left. Hold--

He feels a hand on his knee and it breaks his concentration. Game over.

His eyes flick up from the game to meet Kaldur’s careful, cool gaze. His gaze is always a little intense. Bart suppresses a shiver. Bart is sitting on his bed, and Kaldur is kneeling on the floor in front of him, his hand on Bart’s knee.

“...What’s wrong?” He says after a silence that lasts too long. Kaldur cocks his head.

“...You weren’t listening?”

“Oh,” Bart feels his ears get hot, “Um. No, I guess I wasn’t. I’m sorry…”

Kaldur smiles a sideways half-smile, his eyes falling down to Bart’s chest. Bart squrims in his seat, the console switching off in his hands as he sets it down on his lap. He sits up more, trying to look attentive, now-- trying to  _ be _ attentive. 

“I’m sorry,” He repeats, “What did you say?”

Kaldur hums thoughtfully, and Bart’s gaze flicks distractedly to his locked bedroom door despite himself. He doesn’t… know why it’s locked. Kaldur always locks his door when he comes to hang out in his room. Bart knows it would probably look pretty weird if someone walked in, especially since Kaldur doesn’t really interact with him much outside of their… private meetings.

Bart’s not even sure why Kaldur wants to hang out with him. He’s part of the cooler, older group he looks up to so much-- Wally especially, but the rest of them too. Bart’s barely a teenager. There’s no reason for Kaldur to want to hang out with him, but he does. After the night Wally punched him he started taking him on little… not  _ dates _ , they aren’t dates.

But he’ll take him for ice cream. Let him ramble about whatever. Listen attentively.

And he comes to sleep in his bed… like, a lot. The first time was okay, if not a little strange. He was really nice, and Bart felt bad that Wally had hit him, and-- maybe Bart’s a little touch starved. It’s not like Wally’s physically affectionate with him, or any of his friends, really. They all do little more than tolerate his attempts to initiate physical closeness-- hugs, when he clings to their arms, sitting close together.

It felt really nice to have someone give him the physicality he craves without even having to ask for it. And he said it wasn’t weird.

It feels weird, though. Especially when it happens so often. And something about how Kaldur stares at him makes him feel squirmy, skittish, kind of icky inside.

He ignores this feeling. Kaldur’s  _ nice _ . 

“Hm, maybe it wasn’t important…”

Bart’s gaze tears back to him.

“No, what is it!”

“Ah, I shouldn’t say,” Kaldur sighs, giving Bart an apologetic smile.

Now he’s really curious. He sits up straighter, reaching for his arms and squeezing them urgently.

“No, now you have to say! Come on, you already started!”

“Well…”

“Kaldur, I’m curious!”

He huffs a laugh, his other hand coming up to rest on Bart’s other knee, gently stroking there over his jeans while Bart buzzes with newfound nervous energy.

“...Your cousin would be angry if he knew I was thinking of asking you this.”

“Wally?” Bart chirps stupidly, as if he has another cousin, “Why?”

“Maybe it’s inappropriate.”

Bart blinks, a little dumbstruck. Inappropriate…?

“How?”

“Ah, forget it.”

“Stoooop!” He whines, leg bouncing harshly, “Please just ask me!”

“...I was wondering if you’ve ever been kissed before.”

Bart’s brain screeches to a halt.

He’s staring silently at Kaldur with his eyes all wide, and Kaldur goes to remove his hands from Bart’s knee, “I’m sorry-- inappropriate--”

“No, it’s, um…” Bart suddenly feels much less comfortable, and he doesn’t know why, “...I haven’t.”

“Oh?”

Kaldur’s hands move a little higher up his legs, and it straightens his back out.

“Really? You haven’t?”

“N- No…”

“I wonder…” Kaldur says softly, “Well, you trust me, don’t you?”

Bart nods without thinking about it.

“Then, I wonder if you’d like to try.”

Bart’s heart stutters more than once in his chest. A million thoughts and feelings race through his skull and go to war with each other.

What?  _ Try _ ?

What is happening? This doesn’t feel real.

“With-- with you?”

“If you want to.”

What is happening? Bart sucks in a breath that’s too shaky.

“You-- want to kiss me?”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be anything weird, Bart. Just a kiss. It’s like practice,” Kaldur says in a cool and steady and terribly persuasive tone, hands tracing over his legs, “Just so you could know what it’s like. That way, when someone kisses you for real, you’ll know what you’re doing.”

Bart is silent, doesn’t have a response, so after a few too many wordless breaths, Kaldur gently tells him, “People do that all the time.”

“But you’re-- so much older than me?” He says it like a question. He’s nervous.

“That’s the best way to do it. With someone who knows what they’re doing. Don’t you think?”

“Well, I…” huh. His gaze flicks nervously off to the side, “...I guess so.”

“It’s up to you,” Kaldur’s hand is cool when it comes up to cradle his face. All of his skin is cool. He rises up from his knees to bring his face closer to Bart’s.

“...What do you think?”

“I--” Oh, god, “U-um…”

His hands come up to hover uselessly in front of him, “...I don’t even know how I’d-- start…”

“Easy,” Kaldur says softly, his hands coming down to rest on Bart’s waist, “Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Bart obeys, the thick fabric of his hoodie bunching up on Kaldur’s shoulders. Kaldur hums, thumbs rubbing against his waist.

“Good,” He says, “This isn’t so hard.”

Bart laughs nervously, and then Kaldur’s mouth connects with his own.

He makes a small surprised sound, hands clenching up into fists. It feels… weird. He always imagined his first kiss would be terribly romantic, explosive and dramatic and perfect like a movie moment. This feels weird.

Kaldur’s mouth moves against his own, and it makes his head feel fuzzy, makes his chest feel tingly and warm, the feeling moving down to his stomach. He can’t believe this is happening. He has no idea why Kaldur would want to kiss him, even if it’s to help him learn-- and he feels like he isn’t learning much with this swirling vortex of confused feelings inside him.

Kaldur’s mouth breaks from his and he makes an utterly embarrassing sound that immediately makes his cheeks turn red.

“S-Sorry,” he whispers.

“Don’t be,” Kaldur practically purrs, and he leans forward, laying Bart back and pressing him down into the bed with his body weight. And that feels-- weird. Kaldur’s hands move down to hike Bart’s legs up on his hips, and the motion presses their… private parts together through their clothes, and the position makes Bart feel much too open, too exposed, his legs completely parted with Kaldur between them.

It feels too adult. It sets off a million alarm bells in his head that are trapped by the way Kaldur occupies his mouth again with a kiss.

Kaldur’s mouth moves against his in a sure, steady way. Confident, adult. He knows what he’s doing. Bart feels the way he so often does-- around Wally and his team, around Barry, around anyone older. He feels like a  _ child _ in a way he can’t ignore. Feels clueless and immature. Feels so  _ lost _ . He’s trying to keep up, really, he is, but he’s-- he’s just never done anything remotely like this before. He has no idea where to even start. Every movement he attempts to reciprocate is clumsy, very clumsy.

He’s not sure he’s learning anything at all.

The kiss lasts long enough for him to feel too awkward to say anything about the discomfort of their changed position. He’d almost forgotten about it, maybe, but when Kaldur pulls away just enough to speak his fingers are in his belt loops.

“...You’ve never been kissed…” He says, as if Bart would need to be reminded, “Do you wonder about sex, too?”  
“S--” Bart stutters, unable to finish the word as Kaldur chuckles softly, kindly, kissing his cheek and down to his neck-- that feels really strange, the skin is so sensitive there, and it sets off sparks in Bart’s tummy that make him whine.

“I did, when I was your age. I had no idea what to do with it…”

Kaldur presses his hips forward and a really strange feeling shoots through Bart’s pelvis. He clutches at Kaldur’s shirt, gasping high pitched and whimpery, “A-Ah--!”

“That feels good, right?”

“Mm…” Bart doesn’t know what to say.

“I can make it feel better,” He promises, his hands moving to the backs of Barts knees to press them towards his chest as he rocks his hips forward again. Bart’s privates start to really complain with the feeling, feeling too hot and too swollen and too sensitive. It’s all too intense. Something akin to panic rises up in him.

“I-I feel kind of weird,” He says.

“That’s okay.”

“I don’t think we’re supposed to do this,” He says.

“Don’t worry. We won’t get in trouble. Our secret, okay?”

“B-But-- It-- Feels really weird--”

“That’s normal. Don’t worry, Bart. You have to trust me for this to work, okay? Can you do that?”

Bart wants to say _ I don’t know _ , because that would translate as  _ no _ , wouldn’t it? A responsible adult would translate that into a  _ no _ , right? And then he’d stop. And then he could… do something else, something that’s not  _ this _ . Or better yet he could say  _ no _ , could say he really doesn’t like this because it feels weird and he has this electric anxious feeling thrumming up through every solitary inch of him and he needs to stop. Then he’d stop. Right? He’d probably stop if he said to, right? 

It doesn’t matter. His mouth is reoccupied before anything else can come out of it. And Kaldur sets up a cadence of his hips that is much like the cadence of his kiss, in that it’s sure, and careful, and steady and solid, too solid, too much. Bart’s fingers curl into the hem of his shirt where his arms are wrapped around to his back, curling into it and clinging, some small way to express the buzzing cocktail of strange unendurable emotions in him.

It’s so heavy between his legs, heavy on all of his body, really, pinned down into bed by Kaldur’s weight. Bigger than him. Much bigger. Bart knows he’s tiny, but this is a weird reminder.

That sparky feeling from before gets smoother the longer Kaldur moves their hips together, hands on Bart’s hips to get his body to meet the movements. Smoother, and warmer, and-- he makes a high pitched sound in between kisses.

Kaldur laughs, a short, chest-voice sound. “Does that feel good?”

Yeah, it  _ does _ . It feels good in this fuzzy, far off way, and then gets bigger and better the longer it goes on, warmer, urgent, familiar and foreign, so foreign.

Eventually Bart has to break off their kiss with a pitchy, whining urgency.

“I-I think I have to pee,” He says, voice breaking more than he intended it to. Kaldur looks surprised, but doesn’t stop.

“No, I don’t think so,” He says, voice gentle, mismatching the intensity rushing through Bart’s body, “You’re probably close. You’ve never been close before?”

_ Close _ ? Is that supposed to  _ mean _ something?

He covers his face with his hands as he abruptly runs out of time.

That feeling grows and grows until it surges to a supernova level and  _ bursts _ , and he cries out loud and broken and pitchy, back arching tight.

God, it’s not like anything he’s ever felt before. It blots out his vision for a split second, crashes through him like a tidal wave but bigger and harder and stronger. And when it tapers off it dulls out all the intensity of before, turns it hazy and sleepy.  Every muscle pulls unbearably tight, that bright bursting pleasure infecting his systems so completely, and then, once it’s finished, goes terribly relaxed, humming like TV static behind his eyes.

When he peeks through his hands again Kaldur is staring at him in pure, unconcealed awe. That makes Bart blush. Makes the anxiety from before spike back up a little. He ignores it.

“Sorry,” He whispers. Kaldur shakes his head, carding his hand back through unruly curls.

“No, don’t be. You’re fine. More than fine. That looked like it felt good.”

It did feel good. But something about having it pointed out makes him want to hide for the rest of his life.

Kaldur kisses him again. Lingers for a bit and just kisses him before he says he hopes Bart had fun, and then he leaves. Bart stays still after he does, just stays there, stuck in one place longer than he thinks anyone’s ever managed to make him stay still before. When he does finally move he feels too stiff, too dizzy, slowed down, reverbed. He switches his console on and it shows him the same game over screen from before.

He feels like he learned something. He’s just not sure what it is. And he’s not sure how he feels about it.

He restarts his level.

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me <3


End file.
